


Malicious Intentions

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Charactor Death, Demons, Dismemberment, Erotophonophilia, LOOOTSS OF MURDER LUST, Mild Gore, Murder, Murderhappy!Ryan, Stabbing, Victim!Ray, inner demon, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryan's cravings are to much for him to handle. Sometimes somebody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malicious Intentions

Yellowed streetlight fell over his emotionless face in such a way that it left a malicious shadow in its wake. Silvery, blue eyes that didn’t gleam, pierced through the blackness of the night. Heavy boots thumped and bounced off the dirty bitumen, as Ryan carried himself into the familiar alleyway. The ground was caked in dried blood and the permanent smell of cheap cigarettes and chines food clung to the damp air.

With unsteady hands, Ryan tore out the almost empty packet of cigarettes and a stolen silver lighter from his worn blue and black, leather jacket. Within seconds the lighter flickered and dry smoke flooded his lungs like water into a sinking ship. Ambers that glowed red, danced with every exhale as Ryan’s hands fumbled and his breathing staggered. The minutes turned to hours as he waited on the perfect play thing. Dirty fingernails scratched at his exposed skin as the cravings kicked in. 

It had always started the same. The cravings. With an itch and a tingle that would build and expand. He would scratch and twitch, but nothing would stop that ‘it’ from climbing to the surface. 

It had always felt the same. Like falling down the rabbit hole to wonderland, except this land was filled with anything but wonder and the mushrooms you ate there wouldn’t make you grow nor shrink, they would make you scream with pain till that unforgettable high kicked in. Ryan could never deny that…

He had loved it.

Soft footsteps drifted through the empty street, they would bound off every solid surface and create an eerie echo that was synced with the unknowing persons breathing. 

Ray was oblivious.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open. Breath escaped his grasp, as a weight made itself known in the back of his mind. Hands, or what felt like hands, wrapped around his throat and clawed at his eyes. Black spots blurred Ryan’s vision as he lost control of his senses and his mouth tasted metallic.

A dangerous voice rung out, “Ahahaaa oh it is good to be king.”

Flickering lights passed over Ray, they casted a small shadow that seemed to cower under an unseen threat. A shiver raked up his spine after he passed every narrow alleyway and passage.   
‘New York has never felt so lonely’. Ray pondered as another shiver pounded up his back and over his body leaving goose-bumps in its wake. Solemn sighs fell on deaf ears. 

‘Thump… Thump… Thump’

Weighted footsteps joined his own, they were fast, hurried even, like something you would hear from someone late for the bus. Rays heartbeat hammered in his ears as he desperately tried to not over-react. It was already to late to react anyway. A forceful tug made Ray fall back on his heals. ‘Oh God’ Rays mind screamed at him to run, to fight, to do anything. But… he felt numb. The zip of his purple hoddie dug into his neck as his breathing became laboured.

“Just t-t-take my wallet, please just l-l-let me go home.” Ray stuttered out, his nerves began to get the best of him.

“Oh? But I don’t want your wallet, oh no you’ve got this all wrong.” Ryan muttered back at Ray with a raspy voice laced with insanity.

“I don’t want your wallet, dear… I want you” 

The words made Ray dry-heave. Everything Ryan could possible do to him drowned out any rational thought. The sound of fabric ripping bought Ray out of his trance and back into the cruel reality. Stones dug into his back as he laid shirtless on the disgusting ground between the two convenient store walls.

“Oh my, what to do first?” Ryan murmured to himself. 

The gleam of his knife made Ray swallow dryly. The sharp, cold, stained metal dug into Rays naked skin. A silent scream was welcomed by the psychopath. Ryan fed off the blood-shed and the pain in Ray bloodshot, tear filled eyes. Minutes passed, only minutes, for Ray it felt like hours had dragged on, it was hell, but for Ryan nothing felt better. He fell unconscious as soon as the knife broke though mussel, the pain had become unbearable.

“The hip bone's connected to the back bone, the back bone's connected to the neck bone, the neck bone's connected to the head bone”. Ryan Hummed contently to himself as his knife dug, broke and ripped through Rays skin. His head buzzed with the high of murder as the demon retreated back into its box, buried within Ryan’s mind.  
“Oh, what a mess I have made.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading. I'm taking prompts from now (June 1st) till July 31st so hit me up at http://danthedanestsaur.tumblr.com/


End file.
